What is love?
by ThePoppiesofOz
Summary: Fiyero Tiggular has never been one for love, he has always just wanted to have fun. His life, however, gets turned upside down as he begins his journey at Shiz. There he meets green girls and bubbly princesses that are much more than they seem. Fiyeraba of course, Musical and Post-Musical. May turn into AU towards the end. PLEASE R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to ****_Wicked. _****If I had, it would have only been a show about the love life of Elphaba and Fiyero.**

**A/N: Well, I hope that people actually read this, I've had this idea in my head for about a month. Please R&R. It's my first fanfic. And this chapter is really short because it is more of a prologue than a full out chapter.**

* * *

Smart was not a word often used to describe the Vinkus Prince known by the name of Fiyero Tiggular. However that may have been, He was somewhat known to be smart when it came to the love department. The dark haired, blue-eyed man was known all through Oz as a ladies' man. This was mostly because of his carefree attitude, and to make it sound even more pleasant, that he had named "dancing through life." Of course, after gaining this reputation for himself, it was now expected of him. It didn't help any that he was also of royal blood. Yet, now that he had come to Shiz, he was very puzzled in the case of a girl with green skin. She had been very impartial to him so far, and that was not normal.

Now, Fiyero had had people dislike him before, sure. He had even had people ignore him, but to have someone treat him as though his title didn't mean anything at all and it was the attitude he displayed that mattered was beyond comprehension. Everyone was either jealous and hateful (which seemed to be one of the most frequent cases) or wanted to be just like him and followed him around like a god (which seemed to be even more frequent). His first signs of each of these was at the Ozdust when he went with Galinda Upland. The girl was nice, and yes, she was beautiful, but he seemed to be just having fun with her. There was no love there.

Galinda had introduced him that very night to the green girl. Her name was hard to pronounce, Elphaba. At first he thought he had heard incorrectly, but he wasn't going to comment on a name that might have sounded like a disease to him. Fiyero regretted now that Galinda had said that he was a prince, because now he believed that would make the green girl become even more closed off than she had been when walking in with that ridiculous black hat on her head.

After that night, Fiyero had definitely hoped he wouldn't have any classes with his girlfriend's roommate, but nothing ever happened the way he wanted it.

In every single class he had the first day at Shiz happened to contain the girl. It wasn't until the last class of the day that he had caught on to the fact that no one liked her, at all. An older male student had even congratulated Fiyero about the incident where he had almost run her over with his carriage the day before. It was all a mistake of course, and Fiyero was about to defend himself against it when he realized the student was serious. Many people were rude and called her names, such as "Artichoke", or, "the Human Caterpillar". For some odd reason, this made his blood boil.

In each class he also noted that no one sat by her. He felt bad for her, but sat down in a place where gawking girls wanted him to. His mouth was in a permanent straight line with indecision, though, even with girls around him asking all sorts of strange questions. _What's your favourite colour? Do you like Galinda a lot, or are you going to break up with her? How much shampoo do you use on your hair? Is it soft?_

Fiyero was not sure as to whether or not he should even bother with the girl, but he let his own motto shove him along and decided that until he was sure she was Galinda's friend he had no reason to even talk to her. Tonight he had a date, and he was going to have fun. Even if a green girl with beautiful dark hair was the only thing in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, they were very kind even if there were only three.**

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror, Elphaba only saw a monster. Her skin was the colour of a cabbage, or maybe even celery. She looked like a human vegetable and that was all that she would ever see herself as. The fact that right now, the blonde she shared a room with was actually trying to help her look pretty, didn't help her feel any better about herself. Nothing would work, and she knew it. There was also no reason for this strange behaviour, especially after the party she went to. That hat had been the end of any hope at a social life for Elphaba.

"Elphie, what about this one?" she heard the chipper voice of her roommate from behind her. Elphaba cringed, not only was the voice too perky for her liking, the pet name she now had was ridiculous to her.

"You really don't have to do this Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, turning around to look her roommate dead in the eye.

"I've already told you that this is what makes me so nice," Galinda pouted her pink lips then flipped some of her bouncy blonde curls behind her shoulder. "Come on Elphie, we're _friends _now."

"I'm not so sure about that," Elphaba muttered very discreetly. She then decided to brighten up her mood, at least for the sake of the ditzy blonde who wore a shiny pink nightgown that fit her dress from the night before. Everything that they had tried then hadn't worked out, and Elphaba decided that she would **not **wear it the next day. In class, Galinda had looked very disappointed, and Elphaba was slowly thinking of trying it for once. Maybe it would work, even if her skin was an unnatural colour. With defeat in her eyes, Elphaba replied, "I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to try on a blouse."

This comment made Galinda squeal in delight, grabbing a white jacket from her collection that she had begun to collect on her bed. "You know, this would go good over that dress you wore to the uh… to the party." Galinda handed her the jacket with force. "You will wear this tomorrow, won't you?" the girl looked up at Elphaba, her lips pursed just a tiny bit. Why ever she wanted to be so nice, Elphaba would never understand.

A small smile played at her lips as she answered, "I will, I promise."

Suddenly Galinda had a look of horror on her face, "Oh no! I forgot about what to do with your hair!"

"Do we really ha-," Elphaba began.

"Yes! No outfit is complete without hair and makeup. Honestly, Elphie, you must have had to live under a rock to not know this!"

She just shook her head, "I don't go outdoors very often, Galinda. Remember, green skin?"

Galinda's face turned bright pink, "Oh, right, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting about that."

At first, Elphaba thought she was joking, no one could forget about her green skin, so however Galinda had was a mystery to her. But everything on Galinda's face showed truth, so she must have been very serious about forgetting. "Thank you, Galinda," Elphaba said, her voice quiet. She felt like it was important for her to know how much she cared that Galinda was look past the colour of her skin. People had always stopped right there, but here was the most self centered girl Elphaba had ever met trying to get to know the girl behind the green. Elphaba wasn't sure she would be able to open up, but she would have plenty of time to think about it. For bed time was approaching and she was beginning to slouch over on the seat she was perched on.

"You're welcome, Elphie. Guess we ought to get to bed."

"I suppose so," Elphaba got off of the stool, her black night gown flowing against her skin. "But what about my hair?" of course Elphaba didn't care, but she was sure Galinda did.

"That's what pink flowers are for," Galinda replied, a large smile on her face. "And I hope you don't mind lip gloss," these were the last words she said before slipping between her shiny pink covers on her bed, (during Elphaba's thinking pursuit she had already put away the clothes). "Good night, Elphie."

"Good night, Galinda," Elphaba closed her eyes, as she crept into her covers.

Silence filled the room, and finally, Elphaba had time to think about the event of the earlier day. For the new student, Fiyero Tiggular had been in her mind this whole time. He was a strange figure and for some reason, her attention had been on him most of the day. She wouldn't have brought this up with Galinda, especially because of the fact that Galinda was sure to be planning a wedding already. Elphie knew that Galinda was infatuated with the prince, and therefore talking about him would only further this strange fever that Galinda had caught.

But for some reason, Elphaba feared she was catching it as well, because all she could think about were the events that he had been in through out her day. She could dwell on this later, though, because no one could love a green girl. And she couldn't love either. So relationships just wouldn't happen.

Tendrils of sleep found her and slowly she let her breathing become slow, slipping into the dream world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews, and if you haven't reviewed yet, I would really love it if you did. Only criticism helps me get better. Oh, and yes, next chapter will be posted within the next two days. Its the Lion Cub chapter, my favourite part of the whole play.**

* * *

The sun licked at Fiyero's closed eyelids and with much remorse he opened them, the blue colour illuminating the partially shaded area where he lie. His body ached a little, probably from all of the walking he had done with Galinda before curfew the night before. The girl was beautiful with her slight curled golden hair, but she did an awful lot of shopping and asked him over and over if she looked too fat in anything. It was beginning to get on his nerves, but he had the chivalry of a king and had to accustom to her every need. It was in his blood to do so for whomever he was dating. Even the women he had just used for things had been treated with kindness.

Slowly, Fiyero removed himself from his bed. It shouldn't come to a surprise that all he ever slept in were his undergarments, he saw no point in things like pajamas. He had never been one of the formal people who found the need to cover up their body. He knew he was charming and handsome, any girl would kill to have him as their boyfriend. But, for some reason, he had slowly begun to want to change that… oh right, it was because of the green girl. The image of her sneering lips against his actions was engraved into his mind. Even when his driver almost ran over her, _The driver must have seen green and thought it meant go, _she hadn't taken on any hatred to him, just annoyance.

Fiyero liked Elphaba's fierceness, and the fact that she didn't grovel at his feet, but instead came over with a book to hit him on the head. It wasn't exactly something he wanted, but it showed that she didn't care about status. Why was that so intriguing to him? _Fiyero, you are an idiot, _he told himself. And it was true, as he had always said, he was brainless.

Shaking himself from the topic of the girl, he began to search for a new pair of clothes. He was too fashionable to war the school uniform and found something more fitting for himself. That was something else about being the prince, not only were you left to your own room, but you also got to be excluded from many of the rules. Fiyero grabbed his school bag that was a dark brown leather colour and fitted the strap around his shoulder. If he wanted to eat something he needed to leave now, because classes started soon.

_Ha, now you are actually worrying about going to class, what the hell is wrong with you Fiyero?_

Again, Fiyero shook his head, he needed this dumb thoughts to go away. A piece of his curly hair found itself placed against his forehead and he swept it back in annoyance. What an interesting today would be indeed. It hadn't even started out well.

He walked along the sidewalk of Shiz towards one of the cafeterias. The smell of fresh pancakes wafted towards him, and he walked at a little bit of a faster pace. As he was walking he saw Galinda, her sparkly persona seemed to sparkle in the light, and when she saw him she burst into a run. Before he knew what was happening the blonde had her arms wrapped around his neck and had planted a big glossy kiss on his cheek. "Fiyero!" She said with delight. He smiled down at her, but on the inside he was slowly starting to think about leaving the poofy girl. She was pretty, but boy was she annoying. Especially this early.

"Hey, Galinda," he responed, lightly hugging her back and giving her a half hearted kiss on the lips. Her eyes were closed deeply, his were not. That was something else about this relationship. Galinda was nice, but he didn't feel a rush of pleasure as they kissed. There was no feeling there, but if it made her happy then he supposed it made him happy as well.

"Are you getting food, dearest? Because I am off that way as well," Galinda looked up at him with her bright eyes after breaking off the kiss. Fiyero hesitated, he hated spending all of his time with her. There was just something unsettling about her. It felt all wrong. It hadn't a few nights before. What had changed?!

"Well, I was actually off to go do something alone for a minute. Just need to get a few, uh, thoughts out of my head," Fiyero told her. She looked disappointed, but perked up instantly.

"Lunch for sure then?"

"I… wouldn't think of anything else," he gave her another smile and when she began to walk back to her friends, he let it drop, running a hand through his hair. He really did need to get some thoughts out, so much for food, though.

Walking again, Fiyero found his feet taking him towards the canal towards the south side of the campus. The waters rushed at a high speed, therefore giving it the nickname of suicide canal. It seemed like the perfect place, however, to just sit and relax. When he got close to a tree he found himself climbing it. He was sure he had a good 20 minutes before class started.

He went into the tree and found himself a perch, his hands running across the rough bark as he did so. Looking below him, he watch the dark blue waters of the canal, clashing against the sad excuse of a a barrier between it and the university.

"Come on, Elphie!" he heard the familiar high pitched voice of Galinda only a few minutes later.

Behind her he saw the green girl, her face was contorted into an everlasting sneer, and he could see why… she had been Galindafied. "We have to find Fiyero and ask him what he thinks!"

"No one cares what that stuck up prat thinks about the way I look Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed to the blonde. But Fiyero actually did like the way she looked. The way her hair seemed glossy and wasn't pulled into a braid but was let free to frame her diamond shaped face made a strange sensation run through his veins. But she didn't need to do it to make herself beautiful, because for some reason she was no matter what she wore. Again, a voice in the back of his mind called him an idiot, but he was beginning to stop listening.


End file.
